Deuce
History Born in the College Enclave, an underground society in which the "Elders" are in their 20's, Duece has reached the age of 15. Adulthood. She takes her name from the 2 of Spades and starts her new life as Huntress with her partner, Fade. Everything changes when Deuce is accused of hoarding and banished. Upon reaching Topside, she finds that things are not quite as the Elders would have College's citizens believe. After living in two settlements( one of which she watches be burned to the ground by evolved Muties), Deuce makes it her mission to make the Horde pay and forms what is later known as "Company D". At first she tries to recruit fighters from the surrounding settlements and fails except for a few from Soldier's Pond who agree to go with her. Then the small group works to establish a foothold in the woods surrounding Soldier's Pond. They successfully force a truce of sorts with one faction of the Muties. This helps to create the momentum needed to raise an army and the final count end up are around 200. Upon allying with the Uroch in Rosemere, Deuce successfully led( as it were) the group to defeat the Horde and make the Territories safe for humans once again. Weapons Her weapons are two well-made daggers given to her by her brat mate Thimble. She also uses a club that she gives to Tegan. Later she uses a rifle, that she stole from Gary Miles( a citizen of Soldier's Pond who attacks her) but she also gives that to Tegan. Looks Deuce was said to have brown hair due to the environment inside the Enclave. Also, she was lean and strong. Deuce did not have well-defined muscles but she fought like you would expect of a strong huntress. She fought with power and strong emotions in her heart while she beat down the Freaks/Muties. Relationships Fade Deuce meets him in the College enclave, where they were paired up together by Silk. When Deuce is banished, Fade leaves the Enclave with her. In the first book, Fade repeatedly asks her if she is his "partner", but she doesn't see the deeper meaning of the question. At the beginning of "Outpost", Fade distances himself from Deuce, believing that she wants to pursue a relationship with Stalker( though he sticks close by, just in case the other boy tries to force matters). After realizing that is not the case, the pair agree to "exclusive kissing rights" and their relationship flourishes until Fade is kidnapped in the night by Freaks/ Muties. Deuce executes a daring rescue but finds that Fade has been beaten down by the experience and he pushes her away thinking it is better for her. Through the end of "Outpost" and beginning of "Horde" their relationship blossoms again amid a full scale war against the Horde. On the night before the final battle near Rosemere, they give themselves to each other completely( despite Fade assuring Deuce's foster Father Edmund that his intentions are "honorable"). Fade is injured during the final battle with the Horde and Deuce nurses him back to health. Upon meeting back up in Soldier's Pond( after her tour to notify the families of fallen soldiers) Deuce and Fade are "married" with Momma Oaks and Edmund serving as witnesses. They then settle in Rosemere to live out the rest of their days. Stalker Deuce and Fade first meet Stalker when his Cubs bring them back from the ruins. He wants Deuce to join his gang and become his "Queen", but chooses instead to abandon his gang and leave with the group when they escape. Stalker becomes closer with Deuce during their time in Salvation as both of them have a hard time adjusting to the different rules. He takes this to mean that she has softened to his proposals but Deuce makes it clear that she chooses Fade over him. Stalker becomes somewhat distant over this as he does not think they can be friends only as Deuce hopes. Eventually, after a time of cold distance, they agree that friendship is possible. He dies in Horde after saving Tegan and sacrificing himself. Tegan Deuce meets Tegan in the Wolves' area of the ruins where she has been kept as a Breeder. She is assigned to clean Deuce, and escapes with her when she and Fade escape from Stalker. She gets attacked by a freak and hurts her leg( an injury she carries for the rest of the books). In Outpost, she is one of Deuce's closest friends, although at first Tegan is very worried that Deuce may reveal some of her past causing the girls of Salvation to reject her. After gaining medical training at the hands of her foster father, Tegan insists on accompanying Deuce as she tries to save Salvation and later during the forming of Company D. Deuce constantly relies on her medical knowledge and advise throughout "Outpost" and "Horde". After the defeat of the Horde, Tegan fulfills her promise to study with Dr Wilson, a scientist that they met in a neighboring settlement. Momma and Edmund Oaks When the four of the main group are found and brought to Salvation, each is assigned a foster family and the Oakses are Deuce's( and eventually Fade's) Momma Oaks is a seamstress, weaver and homemaker that accepts Deuce even if she doesn't agree with everything the girl does. Edmund is a talented cobbler and leather worker who takes Fade under his tutelage for a time. Momma Oaks says at one point that she always wanted and daughter and from the beginning, she treat Deuce as just that. At first, the overt affection and fretting of Momma Oaks is at times puzzling and somewhat annoying to Deuce but over time she understands and grows to love the Oakses as her panents, something entirely foreign to her. The Oakses have already lost one son to the Muties so they are never completely happy with the path that Deuce pursues of fighting. They also have a son, Rex, who is an adult and ends up restoring his relationship with his parents at Deuce's insistence. Rex steps more into his role as Deuce's older brother after the loss of his wife in Salvation. Eventually, Rex joins Company D and proves an asset in the fight against the Muties. Stone A brat-mate of Deuce's, a Breeder. He makes Deuce a club with intricately carved animals on it. Deuce saves him from being kicked out of the enclave only after taking the blame of hoarding and the punishment along with it. He let's her take his punishment so he could stay with the brat that is his son. He meets her again in book three. Thimble Another brat-mate of Deuce's, a Builder. Thimble made her daggers. She meets up again with Deuce in the third book, Horde. Silk Deuce's instructor in the enclave. She assigns Deuce as Hunter partner to Fade. She also appears in Deuce's mind in dreams and memories.Category:Characters